A number of communication transport protocols have been defined to carry voice and/or data traffic across large spans. Two examples of protocols for carrying both traditional Pulse Code Modulated (PCM) voice traffic as well as packetized data traffic include the time division multiplexed (TDM) protocols commonly referred to as T1 (United States) and E1 (Europe). These two protocols have many similarities, but differ significantly regarding their respective payload rates. T1 traffic has a bit rate of 1544 Kbps divided into 24 timeslots, or channels, of 64 Kbps each while E1 traffic has a bit rate of 2048 Kbps divided into 32 timeslots of 64 Kbps each. An emerging standard for voice and data traffic is the G.shdsl (ITU G.991.2) standard for SHDSL (single-pair high bit-rate digital subscriber line) datalinks, or spans, capable of bit rates as high as 2304 Kbps, or 36 timeslots of 64 Kbps each.
As telecommunication technology advances, faster transmission rates are facilitated. However, the latest technology will generally not be implemented across the board. As such, communication from a sending node to a receiving node in a telecommunication transport system may have spans of differing technologies. The interface between various protocols can result in wasted bandwidth. For example, a SHDSL span would be limited to 1544 Kbps or 2048 Kbps if interposed between two T1 spans or two E1 spans, respectively, resulting in a loss of potential bandwidth.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternative apparatus and methods for increasing bandwidth utilization of telecommunication spans.